In recent years, in various companies, introduction of a system (client management system) configured to manage a number of client terminals in the office by a server has been discussed.
In client management systems, desktop environments (operating system, application) of a number of client terminals can be intensively managed by a server in the client management system.
In the meantime, in recent years, it is performed to manage virtual image files to execute virtual machines by client virtualization terminals. There are thin client systems, in which virtual machines are executed by a thin client execution server, and execution results are transmitted to the thin client terminals.